


Flower Crowns and Leather Jackets

by PeachyDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flower Crowns, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, Tattoos, i had writers block, i ran out of ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyDae/pseuds/PeachyDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"D.O. was there too!" Jongdae said adjusting the scarlet crown on his head. He giggled as he watched his friend's cheeks flushed a subtle pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jongin!" Jongdae sang practically skipping over to his friend in the cafeteria.  
"I saw him today Jongin he looked soooo pretty! His hair was dyed again, but this time, it was a really really really dark purple, darker than you! His nails were black and he had his jacket on with a bunch of pins and he even had eyeliner on!!" Jongin chuckled as he listened to his love-struck friend ramble on about Xiumin, the oldest out of the punk kids at their school. He pulled his maroon sweater sleeves over his hands and adjusted the white flower crown that was perched on top of his head.  
"D.O. was there too Jongin!" Jongdae said adjusting the scarlet crown on his head. He giggled as he watched his friend's cheeks flushed a subtle pink. Do Kyungsoo or D.O. at first glance looked very innocent. He was short in stature but thin and had very wide brown eyes, but once you looked closer at him, you could see the tattoos and earrings. He even had a lip piercing! D.O. was also really scary if you got on his bad side, which was really easy. Why of all the guys on the planet did Jongin have to fall for him?!?!?  
"I know you like him Jonginie. Why don't you just ask him out?" Jongdae singsonged. Jongin looked at his friend in shock and smacked him on the arm.  
"I can't do that! He's someone cool and I am a nobody!" Jongdae let out a peal of dinosaur-like laughter but then sobered up again at his friend's sad look.  
"Don't say that, Joonmyeon said the same thing yet he and Kris got together." As if on cue the couple plopped down across from the two, fingers intertwined tightly as if-if they let go, they'd lose each other. Joonmyeon's flower decorated head rested on Kris' leather clad shoulder his ring adorned thumb lovingly stroked Joonmyeon's hand. Jongdae just sighed and stared longingly after Xiumin.  
"Kris?" A warm voice called. Jongin followed the sound of the voice until he met the eyes of the owner. Dark brown eyes similar to that of sweet dark chocolate stared back at his nearly black ones. Jongin slowly felt the blush creeping up on his cheeks and quickly turned his head away from the beautiful not so stranger.  
"What's up D.O.?" Kris asked turning his attention to the shorter punk in front of him.  
"Luhan and Sehun are making out again and I want to sit here." D.O. replied sitting next to the taller.  
"Okay then let me introduce you to everyone here then, this is my boyfriend, Joonmyeon, and his friends Jongdae and Jongin." Joonmyeon murmured a hello but then out of the blue Jongdae shouted,  
"JONGIN REALLY LIKES YOU!" Jongin's face turned a deep scarlet as Jongdae dramatically clapped two hands over his mouth. D.O.'s eyes met Jongin's eyes again, but this time confusion and something else the flower boy couldn't quite place decorated the chocolate brown orbs. After a few moments of awkward nothingness D.O. smirked and let out an almost silent  
"Is that so?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why was it bad?” He whipped around to see D.O. standing behind him, Jongin’s back pack in his hands, Jongin could feel the blush beginning to creep up onto his cheeks. D.O. placed the bag on the floor next to the two of them

“Is that so?” Jongdae nodded furiously in response to the almost silent question and Jongin could feel his face beginning to burn. Tears threatened to spill over his eyes as D.O.’s owl like eyes bore into him like a nail being twisted around in his side. He launched himself out of his seat and ran from the cafeteria; no way was he letting D.O. see him cry, he’d hate him even more! Jongin ran to the library and dove under a desk shaking as silent sobs accompanied silent tears from his body. After a few minutes two pairs of shoes he recognized stood in front of him. Slowly he climbed out of his hiding space and looked up to see Yixing and Tao, two Chinese exchange students, each extending out a hand to help him up off the floor. They both stood about his height and were very kind, soft-spoken, and gentle. They came as a couple, one not daring to separate from the other, and found a spot in Jongin’s web of friends; quickly fitting in with their animal sweatshirts and rainbow colored shoelaces.  
“Jongin, are you alright?” Yixing asked pulling the younger to his feet. Said boy nodded and buried his face in his hands not allowing the two other boys in the room see his red eyes hoping they wouldn’t ask again. Tao noticed something was wrong with his friend usually he was in the lunchroom with Jongdae, Joonmyeon, and Kris.  
“Want to talk about it?” He asked running a hand on Jongin’s back soothingly.  
“No” He whispered in reply. He let the other two attempt to comfort him. “You don’t know!” He wanted to shout, “You have each other! You don’t know what it’s like!”  
“Kim Jongin I have been looking everywhere for you!” The trio whipped around to see a fuming Joonmyeon storming towards them. Trailing behind him was a cowering Jongdae who kept his eyes on the ground. “I think Jongdae has something to say to you.” Jongdae quickly glanced between Joonmyun and Jongin before his eyes darted back down to the floor.  
“I’m really sorry Jonginnie, I didn’t mean to blurt that out in front of him. That was your secret you entrusted me to keep, I’m so sorry I failed you.” Jongdae said sniffling. Jongin couldn't help but smile at his friend.  
“It’s okay Jongdae. I know you didn’t mean to.”  
“I still feel terrible, if it helps you feel better Joonmyeon told Xiumin I liked him.” Jongin stared at his friends in shock before he burst out laughing.  
“He did? Oh I would have loved to have seen that reaction!” Jongdae smiled.  
“He took it well actually. I just hope we can get together!” Jongin couldn’t help but grin at his friend.  
“How did D.O. ta-” A loud monotone ring interrupted his question signaling the end of the lunch period. Joonmyeon looped his arms with Jongin and Jongdae and led them out of the library, Zitao and Yixing trailing behind them hand in hand.  
-Time Skip-  
“God I hate gym.” Jongin muttered to himself. He hated feeling sweaty and gross, he hated having to leave the comfort of his sweaters and flower crowns, he hated the fact it was his last class and he had to go home sweaty and nasty, and to top it all off it was the only class he had with D.O. said male spent the entire class ignoring him and always made an effort to be on the opposite side of the gym at all times. Only 5 minutes into the class he wanted to go home, but finally the treacherous 55 minute period is over and finally, FINALLY Jongin can go home but the others in his class have different plans for him. As soon as he reached his locker he realized he wasn’t going to be heading home for awhile. The others apparently thought hiding his stuff and back locking his locker was something funny and a great prank to play. Frustrated Jongin managed to unlock his locker and find most of his stuff. Quickly he got dressed, grabbed his things and sprinted down the hall to find it abandoned.  
“Great, just wonderful. Way to go Jongin, as if the day wasn’t bad enough.” He said to himself.   
“Why was it bad?” He whipped around to see D.O. standing behind him, Jongin’s back pack in his hands, Jongin could feel the blush beginning to creep up onto his cheeks. D.O. placed the bag on the floor next to the two of them and lightly pushed Jongin against the wall. Jongin tried and failed to swallow the lump in his throat. D.O. just smirked and leaned in close to the other’s ear.  
“You ran off before I could say anything to you. You shouldn't have done that Jongin.” It took all of his will power not to moan.  
“I’m sorry D.O. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”  
“Don’t call me D.O. My name is Kyungsoo.” And he leaned in a pressed his lips against Jongin’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that sucked I apologize for the wait as well. I've had a busy week at school in fact I had to publish this at school.  
> Feel free to comment or something and give me your personal opinion I'd really appreciate some feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Jongin thought, was this was all a dream. There was no way he was kissing Do Kyungsoo; but he was.

The, first thing Jongin thought was that this was all a dream. There was no way he was kissing Do Kyungsoo; but he was. The elder’s soft lips were pressed against his own and he could feel the medal on his lip and taste the mint in his breath. Kyungsoo pushed Jongin up against the wall and pinned his hands above his head. He shivered and panted desperate to catch his breath as Kyungsoo began to plant kisses down his neck. A small whine escaped his lips and there was a dull throb in his lower abdomen. Kyungsoo dropped Jongin’s wrists and cupped his face and forced him to look into his eyes.  _ “Those beautiful brown eyes…”  _ He thinks.

“You know Jongin, I’ve liked you for a very long time. You were always so innocent and pure. I can change that. I can make you the not so innocent Jonginnie everyone knows. Will you let me? Do you trust me?” Jongin can’t tell if he’s serious or not but one look at the elder gives him the answer.

_ “Oh God, he really is serious!”  _

“I do trust you it’s just, I have never I mean this is the first time this has happened.” He says eyes lowering to his hands. He must really look and sound stupid, he’s talking Do freaking Kyungsoo! He probably goes to parties and drinks and has lots of sex he’s got piercings and tattoos for God’s sake; and yet here he is confessing to his long time crush that he’s still a virgin. Jongin expects Kyungsoo to be angry or something but he isn’t. He takes Jongin’s hands in his and kisses them delicately.

“Oh Jongin it’s alright, I will be gentle. You are precious and I will do everything I can to keep you safe.” They’re both quiet holding each other before Kyungsoo speaks.

“Are your parents going to pick you up?” He asks handing Jongin his bag from off the floor, and walking with him towards the parking lot at their 

“No, they’re both in Japan for another week for another business trip. I just think they hate me.”

“Then I’ll drive you home.”

-Time Skip-

Kyungsoo held Jongin’s hand as he drove home and was shocked when he pulled up to a decent looking house.

“You can come in if you want, I don’t mind.” Jongin said opening his door. “Warning though I have three dogs and they don’t bite, I just have to let them outside.” Kyungsoo sighed then got out of the car to see Jongin getting pounced on by three dogs. One of them ran up to Kyungsoo and began licking his shoes.

“Jjangah! That is not the way to treat a guest!” Jongin scolded and the dog trotted over.

_ “Adorable, he’s so innocent and cute.”  _ Kyungsoo thought to himself. Jongin led his dogs into the fenced in yard.

“Sorry about that, Jjangah was a bit excited it’s not often we get visitors my age at my house, usually Jongdae and Joonmyun considering they’re like my only friends, on occasion Yixing and Tao. He’s happy to see someone new.” Jongin said rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine.” Kyungsoo responded knowing the younger must have felt bad for the way his dog acted. He snaked his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulled him towards the house.

“Can I see your room?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am so so so so very sorry for this late update. I rewrote this chapter like 6 times. I already know the next chapter will have smut in it (if that is clued at in this chapter)
> 
> I am publishing this from school again but tomorrow I have ISSMA competition for oboe so I will have a lot of time to write considering I play at 10:05 am... Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow.  
> Thanks for the 11 kudos it really means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's room is nice. Big, larger than Kyungsoo’s, with a bed that seemed to be too big for just one person in the middle of the room. The walls are white but are decorated with pictures of Jongin’s dogs and his friends, posters of dancers, post-it notes, and a quote from Michael Jackson.

Jongin's room is nice. Big, larger than Kyungsoo’s, with a bed that seemed to be too big for just one person in the middle of the room. The walls are white but are decorated with pictures of Jongin’s dogs and his friends, posters of dancers, post-it notes, and a quote from Michael Jackson.

“If you enter this world knowing you are loved and you leave this world knowing the same, then everything that happens in between can be dealt with.”  
-Michael Jackson

Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to Jongin’s lips, pushing him onto the bed. He ran his hands up the younger’s chest pulling his sweater up over his head, carefully taking off the flower crown with it tossing them both aside.  
“Beautiful.” He murmured, placing delicate kisses on the smooth skin of Jongin’s chest and stomach. He reached down unbuttoned Jongin’s jeans and pulled them down with his boxers leaving the younger naked and flushed.   
“Soo-ah please.” Jongin whimpered and Kyungsoo wrapped a hand around his cock. A high whine escaped Jongin’s throat as Kyungsoo began to work his hand over his hard member. Jongin was quickly being turned into a moaning, writhing mess.   
“Are you ready Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked removing his hand. Jongin nodded panting, his pupils blown, lips red, neck abused littered with hickeys and cock hard against his stomach already leaking pre-cum. Kyungsoo stripped tossing his shirt aside and slid his jeans and underwear of allowing his cock to spring free. Jongin watched him, eyes in a dull haze as Kyungsoo pulled something from his bag and climbed back on the bed. He kissed and nipped all the way down to Jongin’s hips before opening the bottle of lube and squirting some on his fingers.  
“Jongin I need you to bend your knees for me okay,” Jongin complied and Kyungsoo settled between them.   
“Jongin love, this is going to hurt but if you want to do this I have to stretch you first. I won’t move until you say you are ready okay?” Kyungsoo cautioned, hands sliding under Jongin’s hips. He reached over and grabbed a pillow tucking it gently under the younger.  
“Are you ready?” Jongin nods and a shiver shoots down his spine as Kyungsoo’s hands snake down his body towards his ass. Slowly Kyungsoo pushes his first finger in and Jongin’s walls clench around the intrusion.   
“Relax Jongin it’s going to hurt worse if you don’t relax.” Kyungsoo murmured, pressing a few kisses to Jongin’s inner thigh.  
“I know, I know, it doesn't really hurt. It’s just weird.” He breathed in response.  
“I won’t move until you’re ready, Jongin.” Kyungsoo reminded him.  
“I’m ready.” He said and Kyungsoo slid his second finger in. Jongin gasped, his fingers tangling slightly in the blankets below him. Jongin moved a bit before Kyungsoo realized he was pushing down on his fingers. He took that as his cue to move. He stretched and curled his fingers as moans emitted from Jongin's mouth, his cock twitching with each one.  
"More please, fuck Kyungsoo. Fuck me, please!" he cried, hips bucking into the air. It takes all of Kyungsoo’s will to pull his fingers and properly lube his cock mixing it with his own pre-cum. Thinking it’s good enough, he positions himself at Jongin’s entrance and slowly pushes in. Jongin sucks in a sharp breath, back arching off the bed, nails raking the sheets below them.   
“You’re so tight Jongin, Jesus fuck.” Kyungsoo groaned pushing in deeper.  
“Move!” Jongin cries, hands curling up finding a purchase in the fabric. Kyungsoo begins to thrust into the younger, grunting each time because “Jongin’s too tight” or “He’s so fucking good.” They have a rhythm now. Jongin is rocking down Kyungsoo’s dick with each thrust as Kyungsoo jerks him off. It's passionate, it’s hot, it’s love. Kyungsoo knows the younger is close, he can feel him getting tighter no matter how much he’s being worked open.  
Kyung-ah, s-so close.” He moans as Kyungsoo snaps his hips again.  
“Cum for me Love,” He growls kissing Jongin’s neck. Jongin cries out, back arching so much, Kyungsoo knows it’s going to hurt like hell. He’s cumming, painting their chests and stomachs white.  
“Fuck.” Kyungsoo groans before reaching his own peak and collapsing on top of Jongin. The lay there for minutes, trying to catch their breath before Kyungsoo is pulling out and lying down next to Jongin.

Kyungsoo’s careful hands are gently prodding and cleaning an extremely tired Jongin. He takes a warm rag and cleans of his stomach, chest, and in between his thighs. He’s cleaning Jongin’s hips when the younger lets out a hiss.  
“I’m sorry.” He apologizes when he notices the bruises that resemble his hands.  
“S’okay” Jongin responds, relaxing as Kyungsoo crawls into bed next to him and wraps his slender arms carefully around Jongin’s waist.  
“I love you Jongin, so much.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s temple.  
“I love you too Soo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, I'm sorry that sucked so much just wow. I got gold at ISSMA for oboe and singing (even though I messed up few words) YAY!!  
> XIUCHEN NEXT CHAPTER AND IT IS VERY LONG!!!!!!!!! ((I actually already have it typed and written up so I will try to put it up tomorrow during the football game...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, Jongdae works in the library shelving and finding books for people. Usually, it’s quiet, very few people bug him. When they do its little kids who can’t reach the books or elders who have forgotten their glasses and need him to read the title of a novel or gardening magazine. Never EVER has he had any punks other than Kris (He would go with Joonmyun on occasion) in the library, and never had it been Xiumin.

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, Jongdae works in the library shelving and finding books for people. Usually, it’s quiet, very few people bug him. When they do it's little kids who can’t reach the books or elders who have forgotten their glasses and need him to read the title of a novel or gardening magazine. Never EVER has he had any punks other than Kris (He would go with Joonmyun on occasion) in the library, and never had it been Xiumin. Jongdae had been doing his best in order to ignore the elder during school after Joonmyun quite literally marched him up to said punk and announced Jongdae’s deepening crush for him after Jongdae shared Jongin’s secret. Jongdae’s eyes met Xiumin’s before he blushed and ducked behind the counter of the main desk. Unfortunately, he was the only one working so if Xiumin needed help (which Jongdae was quietly praying he didn’t) he’d have to help him. Taking a few deep breaths he straightened up and was met face to face with the man he’d been avoiding since school got out. Xiumin stood in front of the desk, looking out of place in his leather, tattoos, and black jeans but gorgeous as always.

_“Oh God, he’s even more beautiful up close! What if he talks to me?!?!”_ Jongdae attempted to swallow down the lump in his throat and clutched onto the counter so he didn’t stumble from his weak knees. He cleared his throat in an attempt to make himself sound not so lame.

“C-can I help you?” He stuttered out feeling the blush creep up his cheeks.

“Yes I need a book for a report in English class, but it has to be in English,” Xiumin responded in his husky voice, eyes flitting to meet Jongdae’s.

“Um okay, follow me then,” Jongdae replies stepping out from behind the desk. _“Wow, way to mess it up Jongdae you fool.”_ He leads Xiumin towards the quieter, unbothered part of the library, and walks towards the shelves that contain hundreds of English Classics. He pulls a few off the shelf and hands them to the elder who sits at the table next to him.

“Sorry,” Jongdae apologizes as the elder wipes his thumb against the dust on the cover of a book so he can read the title. “No one really checks out these books besides me.” He smiles to himself, turning back towards the shelf.

“You’ve read these before?” Xiumin asks and Jongdae nods.

“I’ve always been fascinated with English literature. It’s so amazing all the characters and eras.” Xiumin suddenly pushes aside all the books Jongdae gathered for him, startling the younger.

“Which is your favorite?” He asks, voice full of interest. Jongdae grins wildly and pulls a smaller book of the shelf. He excitedly hands it to Xiumin.

“Lord of the… Flies?” He asks confused but Jongdae is beaming and nodding his head.

“It’s my absolute favorite all the symbolism. It’s so sad what happens to Piggy, though.” He trails off not wanting to ruin the book.

“Piggy?” Xiumin asks his eyebrows arching again in confusion. Jongdae laughs.

_“Why are you so perfect?”_  He thinks as he watches the elder flip to the first page and begin to read. Silently he puts the books back on the shelves and writes his number down with a smiley face and leaves it on the table.

It’s just passing 7:30 when Xiumin recognizes how late it is and how the library is supposed to be closed already. He gathers his book when he notices the slip of paper.

 

Text me - Jongdae

 

Shit, Jongdae, he totally forgot about him. He must be waiting for him to hurry up so that he can go. Quickly he shoves the slip into his pocket and rushes between the long rows of bookshelves until he gets back to the main lobby he sees Jongdae, leaning on the counter eyebrows furrowed together as he concentrates on the book in front of him. His eyes dart up to see Xiumin walking towards the counter. He marks his place and straightens up brushing his bangs out of his eyes and fixing the crown on his head. Xiumin lays the book on the desk as Jongdae stamps the card on the inside of the cover.

“Sorry for making you wait, I’m sure you want to go home.” He quickly apologizes.

“It’s fine,” Jongdae responds, sliding the book back over towards the elder. “Do you like the book so far?” He nods and smiles gently.

“Jack is quite the character.” He stands there for a few moments before deciding on what to do next. “Are you busy tonight?” He asks and Jongdae looks up surprised.

“No, why?”

“Well if you want, I know a good noodle place, they have bubble tea and really good coffee. If you want to have dinner with me.” Jongdae goes pale for a few seconds before he’s blushing a mad red.

“S-sure. Let me go get my stuff.” And he ducks into an office. He returns minutes later with his bag slung over his shoulder, it looks heavy, full of textbooks and Jongdae is quick to apologize at Xiumin’s questioning glance.

“I’m not very good at math,” He says after setting his bag on the back seat of Xiumin’s clean car. Xiumin laughs and ruffles the younger’s hair a bit.

“And I’m not very good at English. Tell you what, you seem very well read in English literature I am good at math, maybe we can exchange services.” Jongdae nods.

“I’d like that.” And Xiumin takes his hand a presses a kiss to the soft surface.

 

The drive to the restaurant is an interesting one. Xiumin is quick to let Jongdae take control of the music selection so it’s quickly changed from his loud punk rock to some quiet classical music that Jongdae hums along to. Oddly enough, he actually recognized a few of the songs playing and hums along too, shocking the younger a bit. When they pulled up to the restaurant, Xiumin quickly got out of the car and opened Jongdae’s door offering his hand to help the younger out of the vehicle. He smiles when he hears Jongdae mutter “Such a gentleman.” under his breath.

 

The restaurant isn’t too fancy. When they get inside, Xiumin places a hand on the small of Jongdae’s back and leads him to a booth towards the back.

“It’s really nice here,” Jongdae says taking in the atmosphere around him.

“The managers are also really nice.” Xiumin said and the younger’s sparkling eyes darted back to his own.

“You know them??” Xiumin laughed.

“You could call them my adoptive dads,” He says with a wink.

“MINNIE!” Someone shouts from behind them and Jongdae jumps. Xiumin smiles and turns to face the man.

“Hey Mr. Park, how’s your husband doing?”

“Minseok, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Baekhyun, Mr. Park was my father in law. Chanyeol is fine it was just a head cold. Who is this?” Baekhyun said nodding towards Jongdae.

“My boyfriend Jongdae!” Xiumin said with a smile.

_“Wait boyfriend? I never asked, he never asked!”_ Jongdae thought.

“CHANYEOL GET DOWN HERE MINSEOKKIE BROUGHT HIS BOYFRIEND!!!” Baekhyun screamed which was followed by a chorus of feet running down stairs. A tall man with broad shoulders and a goofy smile emerged from behind a door.

“I heard boyfriend.” The giant says with a grin.

“Hey, Chanyeol. This is Jongdae, my boyfriend.” Xiumin introduced again.

_“I’m really liking this. Maybe he’s serious. WHAT IF HE IS!”_

“Nice to meet you Jongdae, I’m Chanyeol and the short, sassy yet ridiculously good looking man over there is my husband, Baekhyun. Now, what can I get you two lovebirds for dinner?”

“Two orders of jjajangmyeon please with vitamin water.” Xiumin said and the two owners disappeared back into the kitchen leaving the two alone in the restaurant.

“Boyfriend huh?” Jongdae jokes turning his attention to a paper napkin folding it delicately. Xiumin shrugged and pulled his jacket off, his black shirt snug against his chiseled abs.

“If you want to be but according to Kris’ boyfriend you do so...”

“Yes. I’ll be your boyfriend.” Xiumin smiled and took his hand from across the table.

“Good.” Chanyeol returned with 2 bottles of vitamin water.

“Hey no PDA, I don’t think Baekhyun would appreciate sex on the tables.” Xiumin frowned and rolled his eyes. He said putting the bottles down on the table.

“We’re holding hands Chanyeol, and besides, I’m sure you’ve done it on one the tables before.” Chanyeol’s face went red and he rushed back to the kitchen. They sat in comfortable silence holding hands until the food came. They ate, tried to pay (Baekhyun wouldn’t accept their money), and Xiumin drove Jongdae home. Xiumin got out and walked Jongdae to his door.

“Thank you Xiumin, this was lovely.”

“You can quit calling me Xiumin. My real name is Minseok.” And the younger is grinning and Minseok can’t help but think he’s an angel.

“I like your real name, Minseok.” He giggles. “I should probably go my parents are going to freak.” Minseok nods, but as he turns to leave, Jongdae grabs his shoulder and plants a kiss on his cheek. When he pulls away, he’s blushing furiously.

“Thank you so much for tonight, I really enjoyed myself.”

“Hey, what are boyfriends for?” Minseok asks and kisses his forehead. “Goodnight Jongdae, text me okay?”

“Okay.” He responds and turns, sprinting in the house. Minseok can’t help but smile at the thought of the angelic faced boy with the dinosaur laugh, Jongdae, his boyfriend.

He could really get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiuchen chapter finally.... (also baekyeol)  
> I hope this was okay I am really trying to write my best  
> I really like librarian Jongdae I just feel like he'd be really adorable.  
> I plan on there being like two more chapters in this fic. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING *gives out many hugs*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was happy, warm, and content snuggled up to Kyungsoo, HIS Kyungsoo, the Do Kyungsoo he had watched from afar for so long. Thinking, no, dreaming about what it’d be like to have those tattooed arms wrapping around him, to hear that deep voice call him Jongin and to hear it say “I love you”, to feel those plump lips press against his when they made love. Now he had it and he couldn’t ask for more. He realized that the difference between the two of the was that he had the flower crowns, and Kyungsoo had the leather jackets, but none of that mattered anymore because he had his Kyungsoo. Now no matter what happened or where they were, as long as Jongin was tucked safely and lovingly into those arms, he was home.

The next morning, Jongin woke to soft, delicate kisses being pressed to his face and neck. He hummed with content and snuggled closer to Kyungsoo.

“Good morning Love,” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of Jongin’s head.

“Morning.” He murmured back, voice still raspy from sleep. Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin, he was too adorable in the morning with his messy hair and sleepy smile, He wanted to  wake up to this for the rest of his life. Jongin’s stomach growled, demanding food.

“Hungry Love?” Kyungsoo asked chuckling. Jongin blushed and nodded as his stomach rumbled again. Kyungsoo climbed out of the bed and pulled his boxers and t-shirt on. He turned back and tossed Jongin’s clothes on the bed.

“Get dressed, I’ll make breakfast.”

After Jongin dressed he made his way to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast island and watched

Kyungsoo scrambles eggs and butter toast.

“I hope you’re hungry, I’ve made more than enough..” Kyungsoo said, sliding a plate of food and a strip of painkillers towards him. Jongin looked up confused.

“For the pain,” Kyungsoo replied placing  glass next to the late. Jongin hadn’t noticed it before, but there it was. A dull ache in his lower back, he winced and graciously accepted the drugs.

“Thank you,” He said swallowing the pills down, chugging the water. Kyungsoo’s heart shaped lips pulled into a small smile. He leaned over the counter and placed a chaste kiss on top of Jongin’s soft chocolate locks.

“Eat, after this, we’ll shower. I don’t think you want to go to school smelling and looking like sex.” Jongin turned scarlet and turned towards his food shoveling eggs into his mouth.

* * *

 Jongin was one of the last people to the table for lunch that day. When he got there, Jongdae was sitting in Minseok’s lap, the elder feeding him dumplings, Kris had Joonmyun locked in a kiss, large hands snaking under the smaller male’s sweater, making moans escape from between his lips, and Kyungsoo looked as if he was about to murder someone. Jongin rushed to Kyungsoo’s side and set his things down, tucking himself into the elder male’s arms. Kyungsoo smiled, looked down at the boy in his arms, and kissed the flower crown adorned head.The two were so enveloped in their own heaven on Earth, they didn’t notice Yixing and Tao sit down. Joonmyun’s voice tugged them from each other.

“Tao, are you alright?” Joonmyun asked. Jongin sat up and noticed Tao.

Tao’s eyes were red, the bags under them more swollen and heavy than usual. He was curled up into Yixing’s chest, sobbing into the latter's lamb sweatshirt. Yixing cooed to him in Mandarin, soothingly running his hands over Tao’s shoulders and through his hair.

“Shh Taozi Baby, it’s okay.” Tao mewled and snuggled closer, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

“Is he alright?” Minseok asked, eyes darting from his boyfriend for one second to look at the emotionally wrecked teen in front of him. Yixing just smiled sadly and shook his head.

“Some kids in English class today were teasing him about his speech and accent,” He said running a finger under Tao’s still watery eyes.

“It’s alright Taozi, your speech is adorable!!” Jongdae said, leaning out of Minseok’s lap to stroke Tao’s cheek in an attempt to calm him down. Tao looked up, his pink eyes meeting Jongdae’s a small smile pulling across his face.

“Thanks,” He whispered, voice still raspy from crying. Minseok pulled Jongdae back against his chest, kissing his cheek.

“You’re so caring darling.” Minseok murmured, his kisses trailing down Jongdae’s neck.

“You guys are worse than Sehun and Luhan.” Kyungsoo hissed. Everyone turned to the “Punk table” and saw Sehun tongue shoved down Luhan’s throat, his hands reaching into the elder’s tight, black jeans jerking him off. Minseok glared at Kyungsoo.

“At least, we didn’t have sex the first day we were together.” He spat back. Jongin blushed furiously while Kyungsoo held his hand tightly and smirked.

“WHAT!! KIM JONGIN I WANT DETAILS!!!” Joonmyun thundered, launching out of his seat, tugging Jongin and Jongdae away from their boyfriends by their arms. He pulled them into the hall while Kris turned to Kyungsoo.

“Nice, I’m proud of you man.” He said and Minseok clapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

 

 Jongin was so tired by the time he got home, he didn’t feel Kyungsoo carry him into the house and lay him carefully on his now clean bed. He did, however, feel Kyungsoo’s warm arms wrap around his sore body. Jongin turned over to face the other, face drowsy as if he could pass out at any given moment.

“I hate gym class.” He murmured, eyes falling closed. The class started the dancing unit today and while Jongin was semi-decent at it, (though he’ll tell you he isn’t, Kyungsoo believes he’s the best dancer he’s ever seen in school history.) it’s still a pain in the ass.

“You did wonderful today Love,” Kyungsoo said, pressing a kiss to the tired boy’s forehead.

“You’re only saying that because you have too.” Jongin groaned shifting so that he was nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s chest. He smiled slightly as he felt Kyungsoo’s chuckle rumble through his chest. He was happy, warm, and content snuggled up to Kyungsoo, HIS Kyungsoo, the Do Kyungsoo he had watched from afar for so long. Thinking, no, dreaming about what it’d be like to have those tattooed arms wrapping around him, to hear that deep voice call him Jongin and to hear it say “I love you”, to feel those plump lips press against his when they made love. Now he had it and he couldn’t ask for more. He realized that the difference between the two of the was that he had the flower crowns, and Kyungsoo had the leather jackets, but none of that mattered anymore because he had his Kyungsoo. Now no matter what happened or where they were, as long as Jongin was tucked safely and lovingly into those arms, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last official chapter!!!!!!!!  
> Thank you to those of you who put up with my irregular updates and terrible grammar and who left kudos and comments. I have begun a normal epilogue and an XIUCHEN epilogue!!!!!!!!! (smexy times and top!Xiu)  
> I apologize for this being so late I've had plays and jazz and stuff and YAY FOR ME I-STEP IS TOMORROW!!!  
> I want to jump out a building I hate i-step  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> ~MUCH LOVE~


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo smiled to himself. They weren’t the most perfect family in the world, but to Kyungsoo they were and he couldn’t ask for anything more.

“Jongin I swear, if you don’t calm down right now, I’m going to send you out to the car until they get here,” Kyungsoo growled under his breath as Jongin shifted nervously next to him.

“But Kyungsoo,” Jongin whined finally settling into his spot, “What if they hate me?!?!?” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin ready to scold him, but he paused and held his tongue at the look Jongin had on his face. The younger’s almond shaped eyes had tears in them, which were threatening to spill over and down his cheeks, his lips jutted out in a sad but adorable pout, and his cheeks puffed out a little. Kyungsoo sighed and held his arms open allowing Jongin to climb into his lap and snuggle  his face against Kyungsoo’s chest, sniffling.

“They won’t hate you Jongin,” Kyungsoo said rubbing Jongin’s shoulder. “It’s impossible to hate you.” Jongin just cuddled deeper into Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Mr. and Mr. Do?” A woman said. Jongin sat up immediately, smoothing down the front of his shirt. Two sets of eyes fell on a small boy who was tightly grasping the woman’s hand. “Do Kyungsoo, Do Jongin, this is Chen Chen, your son,” She says and Jongin begins to cry. He smiles as best he can through the tears and kneeled down in front of the little boy. The child lets go of the woman’s hand and wraps his skinny arms around Jongin’s neck.

“Hi Chen Chen,” Jongin half whispers half sobs and Kyungsoo stands behind his husband, a hand on Jongin’s back. Chen-Chen released his hold on Jongin and took Kyungsoo’s hand in his small one. The adoption lady handed Kyungsoo a Pororo backpack.

“These are Chen Chen’s belongings, please do take care of him,” She said before waving the three out the door.

* * *

 

In the car, Jongin sat next to Chen-Chen, tears rolling down his cheeks until he eventually cried himself out, curling up and resting his head on the window.

“Papa?” Kyungsoo looked into the rearview mirror and smiled when he saw Jongin sleeping before meeting his son’s eyes.

“Yes, Chen-Chen?”

“Why did Daddy cry so much? Is he not happy? Does he not like me?” The child asked tears brimming in his eyes. Kyungsoo was quick to reassure him.

“No, no, no sweetie. Daddy loves you very much he was just crying because he was happy. He has been waiting a very long time to meet you.” Kyungsoo he confirmed.

It was true. Jongin had been waiting two years for an adoption letter and when he finally received one, he had been ecstatic. He called all their friends and had called Kyungsoo at work for him to come home immediately because they were finally going to be parents.

“Oh, okay,” Chen-Chen said and the car fell silent again.

When the trio made it back to the house, Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised to see three or four cars parked out on the street. He pulled up into the driveway, parked, and turned to look at the two boys sleeping in the back seat.

_ “My boys,”  _ He taught and tapped Jongin on the leg to wake him up. The younger man stirred, stretched and yawned as his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Kyungsoo said before leaning over to kiss Jongin’s head. “The others are here.”

“Okay, I’ll get Chen-Chen and you grab his stuff and go open the door.” Jongin  turned to the slumbering child beside him and gently shook his shoulder. The boy rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands.

“Come on Chen Chen, wake up, we’re home.”

“Home Daddy?” Jongin’s tears returned to his eyes.

“Yes, Baby, home.” Jongin picked the child up and carried him into the house.

“OH MY GOSH, HE’S SO CUTE!!!!!” Jongdae squealed before running up to Jongin and the little boy balancing on his hip. “What’s your name? How old are you?” Jongdae asked excitedly. Chen-Chen held up five fingers then buried his face in Jongin’s neck.

“Aww,” Joonmyun cooed from his spot on the couch next to Kris. “He’s shy!” Kyungsoo led Jongin and Chen-Chen to the middle of the vast living room. He slung a protective arm over Jongin’s shoulders and stroked his son’s soft, brown hair. His eye scanned over their friends who had gathered in their living room. All of them were there (minus Sehun and Luhan who were probably off somewhere fucking) and it was good to have their moral support. Tao and Yixing sat cross-legged on the floor hand in hand, Joonmyun was leaning into Kris’ broad chest, and Jongdae, as always, was sitting in Minseok’s lap in the arm chair. Kyungsoo cleared his throat,

“This is Chen Chen, he is five years old and is from Qingdao, China.” Out of the corner of  his eye, he saw Tao’s face lighten up as a wide grin spread across his features. “He is mine and Jongin’s son.” Words of “Congratulations guys!” And “He is so adorable!” Echoed through the room. Tao silently approached Jongin to get a better look at the little boy from his hometown. Chen-Chen looked up from Jongin’s shoulder and stared at the tall man in front of him before bursting into a high giggle.

“PANDA!” He laughed and squirmed to be put down. When Jongin released him, the child ran to Tao and hugged the elder’s legs. “Panda, Panda, Panda.” He chanted running circles around Tao. The elder just smiled down at the five-year-old. Yixing approached his boyfriend and when Chen-Chen saw him he cried out “UNICORN!” Quickly, Chen-Chen picked up on chanting panda and unicorn, alternating between the two as he danced around the two Chinese men who towered above him. Kyungsoo caught him and scooped the giggling boy up so he could introduce the two men properly.

“Chen Chen this is Uncle Yixing from Changsha and Uncle Tao from Qingdao, same as you,” Kyungsoo said calmly. Chen-Chen stared at Tao before extending his arms out, demanding to be held. Tao took the child into his arms and Yixing hugged him from behind, resting his head on Tao’s shoulder.

“Let’s go celebrate, I know the perfect place.” Minseok said and pulled his keys out of his pocket

* * *

 

All of them ended up going to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s restaurant, the owners were ecstatic to see their new employee bringing all of his friends to his place of work, but they were more excited about Chen-Chen. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had taken a liking immediately to the young Chinese boy taking him back into the kitchen and showing him all of the food.

“DADDY IT’S SO COOL!!! I WANT TO WORK AT A RESTAURANT TOO!!” Chen-Chen screamed as he ran back to Jongin’s side. Jongin caught the little boy and ruffled his hair.

“Alright sweetie, you can be whatever you want when you grow up how about you color with Uncle Tao and Uncle Jongdae while we wait for our food, okay?” Jongin said in a soothing voice. The little boy nodded and pulled himself up, with trouble, into a chair in between Jongdae and Tao.

* * *

 

After saying goodbye to everyone for the night, Jongin and Kyungsoo showed Chen-Chen his room and helped him change and brush his teeth. When the boy fell asleep, Kyungsoo and Jongin got ready for bed. They laid in bed together, Jongin’s head resting on Kyungsoo’s chest as they slept.

“Papa, Papa wake up,” Chen-Chen whispered. Kyungsoo brought a hand to his eyes and sat up to see Jongin curled up by his leg and Chen-Chen standing beside his side of the bed tears in his eyes. “Papa, I had a bad dream, can I sleep here with you and Daddy?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo said before lifting the boy and putting him in between him and Jongin.He leaned over and kissed Jongin’s forehead then Chen Chen’s. “Good night I love you, both of you.”

The next morning Kyungsoo woke first. He got up and showered quickly before dressing. As he towel dried his hair, he watched his husband and their son sleep, Jongin had his arms wrapped around Chen-Chen, the younger’s body pressed into his chest. Kyungsoo smiled to himself. They weren’t a perfect family, but to Kyungsoo they were and he couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. I'm not kidding when I say I rewrote this chapter eight times. At first it was going to be Krisho wedding, then Chen-Chen was going to be the krisho kid, then it was kaisoo wedding. Let's just say it was a mess. NEXT IS XIUCHEN AND I ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN SO NOT THAT LONG OF A WAIT I HOPE.......  
> Thank you to all of you who read this and stayed with it...


	8. Xiuchen Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae is already three-fourths asleep by the time Minseok comes back to bed, but as soon as Jongdae feels the sinking of the mattress as his lover climbs in beside him, he’s wrapped himself around the elder like a koala would its mother. As Jongdae snuggles into Minseok, he can’t help but think that his life has just gotten a bit more perfect.

It was fall and six months after he graduated high school, Minseok's life couldn’t be more perfect. He was enrolled in the top University in Seoul, was getting good marks on all of his classes, bought a decent-sized apartment, was working part time at Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s restaurant, and had the most angelic human he’d ever met by his side.

 

Some days, Minseok believed he didn’t deserve Jongdae The younger was stunning in both his looks and personality. His dark chocolate eyes went beautifully with his soft, toffee-colored hair and pink lips that always appeared to be curled up in a small smile. He was soft, sweet, and always radiated a glowing happiness to the people around him. Jongdae was bright, bubbly, and laughed at Minseok’s sarcasm and stupid jokes. Minseok was 100% sure he was an angel.

 

Minseok pulled up to the now dark library, knowing Jongdae would leave it unlocked for him. He quickly made his way inside and smiled at the sound of Jongdae’s voice reverberating through the large building. He followed his boyfriend’s divine singing and found the younger dusting off the books in the biography area. Jongdae hadn't noticed Minseok walk in.

“Beautiful,” Minseok said loud enough for Jongdae to hear, causing the younger to jump.

“Yah you scared me!” He shouts and hits Minseok’s arm lightly. The elder just shrugged and wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s middle.

“Minnie,” the younger whines, wriggling a bit “I’m still working. Shouldn’t you be studying?” Jongdae demanded getting back his cleaning.

“I’d rather be studying you,” Minseok whispered huskily into his ear. Jongdae froze, face turning red as warmth fled from his stomach to his member.

“Look at you already getting hard,” Minseok growled and wrapped a hand around Jongdae’s erection causing moans to escape from his lips.

“That’s right moan for me, Darling.” Minseok breathed, his hand slipping into Jongdae’s pants.

“Minseok,” Jongdae whined. “Please,”

“Please what Darling,” Minseok husked, smirking as he felt Jongdae’s heart pound in his chest.

“Fuck me, please! I need you!” Jongdae cried.

Minseok looked at his beautiful, angelic boyfriend. The pupils in his eyes are blown in need, in love. His face tinted a gorgeous red, lips slightly parted as he panted.

**_An angel_ **

It takes all of Minseok’s willpower to not hold Jongdae down and fuck him mercilessly on the table in front of the bookshelf. Knowing that Jongdae was nervous, he decided against it. Instead, he takes the more sensual, safer (for Jongdae) route. He pulls his lover out of the library and quickly drives him to his apartment.

Carrying Jongdae up the stairs is effortless and Minseok is glad the apartment complex is basically empty. The two barely make it to Minseok’s bedroom before their lips crash together. Minseok nipping and sucking marks into the younger’s pale creamy skin. He slowly eases the younger male out of his clothes before pulling his own clothes off. Minseok pulls out the bottle of lube he had in his bedside drawer, coats his fingers, and begins to stretch his lover. Jongdae’s legs are wrapped around his waist, back pressed against the cool purple silk of Minseok’s bed, his head resting on its side as Minseok slowly pushes his thick fingers into the younger.

_God, he’s so fucking tight!_

“Minseok please I need more!” Jongdae gasps, feeling his hole greedily suck in all three of Minseok’s lube coated fingers. Minseok pulls his fingers out and coats his cock in a generous amount of lube and slowly pushes himself into Jongdae’s tight, heated entrance.

Jongdae lets out a high gasp, his legs tightening their hold on Minseok’s wait pushing the elder to drive deeper into the younger. Jongdae let out a loud, porn star worthy moan as Minseok began to thrust into him

“Oh God, Min please more, harder!”

Jongdae is meeting Minseok with the same force the elder is giving to him as they both get closer and closer to their ends. Minseok’s thrusts are becoming more and more sloppy as Jongdae gets tighter. The bed posts are thumping against the wall, most likely going to leave a dent Minseok will have to worry about in the morning.

“S-so close Min-AH!” Jongdae cries “Fuck Minseok!!” He moans, and the Earth stands still as Jongdae coats them in white, Minseok following close after. With a grunt, Minseok pulls out of his lover and collapses beside him. He sees Jongdae’s hazy and half-lidded eyes and acts fast. He goes to the bathroom and grabs a warm wash cloth to clean Jongdae with.

“Jongdae, darling, I need to change the sheets,” Minseok says as he lifts the drowsy male from the bed.

“Mmmkay,” He murmurs and stands in the doorway leaning against the frame. Minseok’s pretty sure this is the fastest he’s ever made a bed in his entire life.

  
Jongdae is already three-fourths asleep by the time Minseok comes back to bed, but as soon as Jongdae feels the sinking of the mattress as his lover climbs in beside him, he’s wrapped himself around the elder like a koala would its mother. As Jongdae snuggles into him, Minseok can’t help but think that his life has just gotten a bit more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who read this and stuck with it. It really means a lot to me. I have to start a very long road trip to Colorado here in a few hours and I haven't slept at all. Please look forward to more in the future.  
> IT IS FINALLY FINISHED
> 
> THANK YOU
> 
> Also, don't hesitate to leave comments or requests I am willing to do them!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally for Kai's birthday but I couldn't think of anything for D.O.'s so my friend said to make this a chaptered fic and use this for both of their birthdays so I did. I'll try to update often. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, D.O.!!!!!!!!!!  
> Sorry, this sucks so much


End file.
